The present invention relates to computing, and in particular, to systems and methods for generating a common data model for relational and object-oriented databases.
Most commercially used programming languages are object-oriented languages or have similar features. Many programs written in such languages make heavy use of databases and could not function without them. However, most common database systems are relational databases. Although mapping data stored in objects to relational database systems is widely discussed, such mapping has performance issues or a negative influence on software design.
One problem associated with using object databases that it is not always possible to use them because object databases tend to be slow and are not widely accepted. It is generally desirable to use multiple databases of different types. However, object databases typically are not compatible with existing relational database software. Consequently, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for using relational and object-oriented databases. The present invention addresses this problem, and others, by providing systems and methods for generating a common data model for relational and object-oriented databases.